The new plant is an interspecific Chamelaucium hybrid shrub variety originated from a deliberate and controlled cross between two different species selections. An unnamed, unpatented variety of Chamelaucium megalopetalum was used as the seed parent and the Chamelaucium uncinatum variety `Purple Pride` (unpatented) was used as the pollen parent. This controlled cross-pollination was performed at Western Flora, Coorow, Western Australia, Australia. Once the actual act of cross-pollination was executed, a period of 20 days elapsed until the immature seed pod was harvested so aseptic dissection could occur resulting in the removal of the developing ovules/embryos. Once these ovules/embryos were removed, they were transferred onto a nutrient agar-based media so that they could continue to develop, eventually resulting in mature flowering plants. After the plants matured and flowered for several seasons one plant stood out above the rest of its siblings due to its uniquely different floral display and vigorous upright growth.
The new variety has been asexually propagated, by cuttings at the above identified location, for succeeding generations and has been found to be stable and to continue to maintain its unique floral display, possessing flowers of different color at the same time.